


A Day in Dodge, "A Thorn in My Side"

by LadyK



Category: Gunsmoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyK/pseuds/LadyK





	A Day in Dodge, "A Thorn in My Side"

Usual Disclaimer: Just taking Our Friends out to Play, Will put them back when I’m done! 

 

A Day In Dodge  
“A thorn in My Side”  
Complete  
Delmonico’s was unusually busy, Matt and Festus sat a back table … Matt was reading a wire Festus brought in …explaining , that Fort Dodge would be requesting his help ..since they had a shipment of Gold coming through…And they knew the train would be making a stop-over in Dodge first…

At the entrance of the Café …Doc stood looking around, tugging on his ear…spotting Matt then…approaching, the table…swiping his mustache,.. Well ,..Good Morning.. or is it? What in Thunder is going on today? Matt just briefly raised his brow…, something wrong Doc? Oh I’m sorry Marshal!.. You did walk across front street to get here ? Slightly chuckling… Yeah Doc.. I did come’on Sit have some Coffee? I don’t know what it is either… Matt, it looks like Dodge on a Saturday Night…And it’s only 7’O’clock in the Morning… Where’s Kitty? She didn’t join you ? Matt furrowed his brow…DOC!.. ..Where’s Kitty?????? You just said it’s 7’o’clock.

You could hear the Train whistle… and the Streets of Dodge were busy…The Soldiers on their way to Fort Dodge ,… had arrived early…anxious.. to depart the train and stretch their legs…in shifts of course…

Sam, was Up ,and Opening for the Morning business,.. sweeping out…Hot coffee was Fresh and Ready… much to his surprise…Kitty was dressed and down early…Morning Sam!…looking shocked.  
Morning Miss Kitty,.. I ,I thought you’d sleep in this Morning.. after last night ..it was a killer night…  
With a Light Smile.. Oh, No Sam not at all.. And besides.. I have an appointment.. with Sarah Carr  
I need to pick up some dresses she has ready for me. And I need to see Mr. Botkin at the bank..  
So, I’ll be back in a while.. you’ll be fine here for a bit?… Oh, Yes Ma’am.. don’t you worry  
Thanks Sam.. See you soon… and Off she went!

 

With a happy bounce in her step,.. Kitty made her way to Sarah Carr’s dress shop… as she entered…  
The bell sounded her entrance… Kitty Good morning… Morning Sarah!… You sure are an early bird Kitty? I’m I too early?.. I can come back.. Oh, heavens no… I have your thing right here ready for you…  
But I’d really like you to try this one on?…. Ok Sarah.. Kitty took the dress behind the dressing screen..  
Kitty?… Have you taken notice to how busy it is in town?.. And so early? Hummm Yes,.. I do believe the train brought in some soldiers… Must be something important… OH, Kitty!? You look Beautiful…  
Why Sarah ..Thank You!…It’s your lovely handy work… Kitty I love sewing for you….both woman just laughed. Then noticed they were being watched. I think I should change.. Kitty said smiling.

Matt, Festus and Doc finished Breakfast…and headed towards the Long Branch…

As they entered, Morning Sam! Morning Sam, Sam!…Marshal!.. Festus, Doc!…Hot Coffee is there if you’d like? Thanks Sam. Matt said….. Kitty down Yet? Oh, Yes Marshal.. But she not here…  
Not Here? He repeated. No, Marshal.. she went to see Sarah Carr, and then to Mr. Botkin at the Bank…

 

While, at the bank, Kitty and Mr. Botkin sat talking about Long Branch business… when they heard,  
Some commotion in the outer room… suddenly the door pushed open…just sit still old man…  
You too little lady.. What is this?.. Kitty asked. Laughing, it a stick-up Lady… well, you picked the wrong town ..for…. Quickly he grabbed her by the arm…Hey ..your hurting me!… if you don’t shut-up I’ll kill you!… she jerked her arm away… Miss Kitty don’t rile him.. Please? Mr. Botkin said.. looking at her scared. Where is the Gold old Man? We know it’s here… I’m sorry son.,. I have no gold here at My bank.. Don’t mess with us old man we know it came in on that army train… with that he grabbed Kitty’s arm again and pulled her to the outer room…. Com’on lady.. Miz Kitty ..is that what he call’d ya? Funny name! his partner, checked the safe.. then in a panic…he right ..Jed,…No Gold! Now pushing Kitty out the door,.. In front of him…shooting in the air…anybody git’s in the way…and this here lady.. Kit-ty git’s it.. Matt was now in the middle of the Street.. as well as Festus, Doc was watching Kitty….  
Let her Go.. ….Matt yelled out! Matt!.. They want the Gold…Army Gold? Let her go!.. Matt repeated.  
You’d better do what he says ,..he’s the United States Marshal ,Kitty said to Jed.…. I kill’r Marshal! You won’t get away… As Jed click back the hammer of his gun,, Kitty stomped down on the instep of his foot…and ducked…Matt shot!.. before Jed could shoot…But there was a second shot… Kitty landed flat on the Street…In the Mud! 

Seconds later she could feel arms around her picking her up… she started to struggle… don’t touch me!  
She said.. trying to wipe the Mud from her face…….But she could hear a deep laugh…  
Why Miss Kitty!.. I was just trying to do the Gentlemen like thing…. OHHHHH! Without even turning  
Around…. No!.. Oh No.. Wanting to be angry.. but at the same time trying to hold back a laugh…  
Sergeant?….Sergeant Holly!…, At your Service Ma’am!…now tipping his hat…and extending his hand….

Helping her up…, taking advantage of the opportunity to wrap his arms around her.. here let me help you out of the Street?…. It’s a gooood thing I was here.. you could have got yourself Shot? Sergeant?  
Old Holly …was here to save the Day…smiling and winking at her…. And squeezing her closer to him…  
Shaking her head… and taking a deep breath and then exhaling… Sergeant….Hol…I know ..I understand..  
You don’t have to Thank me… Good thing I was here though … Big Fist .., He’s Slippin,’ He’s slippin,’!  
Ahh, you are soooo. Charming?.. he added. NO!.. Exhausting…. Sam, I need a whiskey Please…?  
Me too Sam …Holly added. Sam, handed Kitty a glass then Holly.. And also handed Kitty a wet cloth…  
Quickly Holly grabbed it and began wiping the Mud off her face gently… Sergeant?.. I can do….  
Hey!,…What is going on in here? Sergeant Holly looked back over his shoulder,… Your slippin’  
Big Fist…laughing.. Your Slippin’! Kitty slumped her shoulders,… and shook her head…

Walking over and managing to position himself between them… “Kitty, are you ok”?. Nodding slightly..  
And resting her hand on his forearm,.. Yeah Matt,.. I am now,… Now if you Gents will excuse me..,  
She waved her hand up and down … I’d like to … “Oh , sure Kitty…go a head.. Maybe we can have supper later? Sounds good Matt.. as she walked away…

Holly, watched as Kitty ascended the stairs.., then snickered, at Matt…. That is someeeee Woman!…  
Weeeeee Some Woman… Watch Your Self there Big Fist! Matt Just Puckered his face and Rolled his eyes… then, plopped his hat back on his Head… “Sam, See ya Later…?.. Oh, Holly? Yeah Marshal..?  
Don’t you have a Train of Gold to be watchin’?… Sergeant Holly ..,just Chuckled…..!

Later that evening, Kitty was in her room, changing for Supper,.. Matt was headed…to pick her up…  
But, before he got there…Sergeant Holly.. made his way…in to the Long Branch…donning a fistful of Flowers.. This time NOT from Boot hill… Hey there Sam! Miss Kitty here?… Ahhh, well she’s up…  
Oh, Good I’ll just go..and… But, Sergeant ?..you shouldn’t go…… Ahhh Sam , I got this. .and he headed up the stairs.. and across the landing…..humming…when he approached Kitty’s door…tapping on the door.. Kitty Darlin’ ??? It’s ol’ Emmett ..caught by surprise…Who?.. Emmett.. I come baring Flowers …  
Now Look Sergeant Holly…. As she swung the door open…..You take yourself right back down those stairs… Ahhh, Now Miss Kitty,… Now you know Matt will be here any minute…you, still hidin’ under Big fist chin like a little chick-a-dee… .. Look you Maniac… you have to stop this…! Go on back down to the bar… learning down and tapping at his cheek…put one here ..for ol’ Holly…then he Winked…  
Exhaling, and laughing…oh you.. she leaned in ..and began to kiss his cheek ….hehe..then handed her the flowers…as he turned and started across the landing…Matt was watching…Holly caught him from the corner of his eye… then said just loud enough for him to hear,.. Thank You Darlin’…Till Next time!

Then when he looked at Matt,… I’m Gaining on ya Marshal Big Fist!… I’m Gaining on Ya!,…He, He, He!  
That there is Someeee Woman!…yes sireee’ Some Woman! He, He, He! Matt’s jaws were getting’ tighter  
And he was seeing RED! But, Just as he was about to blow his stack… Kitty appeared, at the top of the landing… Hello Cowboy!…

All Through Supper , Matt sat quiet,… Kitty couldn’t figure what was wrong…Cowboy?.. Something wrong? Nah! Are You Sure?.. Your awfully quiet…It’s nothing’ Kit…  
After supper they returned to the Long Branch,… Cowboy?… she snuggled in close…”Nightcap”?

Quietly entering Kitty’s room,… Matt sat on the settee, while Kitty poured them both a Brandy….  
Then she slid close beside him handing him the glass,.. Cowboy?.. Do you want to talk about it?  
Talk about What Kit?… What ever is bothering you….! Cowboy I’ve known you far too long Not to know when something is bothering you…so what is it?… she stopped because she realized he was staring over her shoulder…Matt?.. What are you staring at? Those! Those What? Flowers!… softening her face,.. Cowboy,… Is that what this is all about? Sergeant Holly? Matt you know he… Kitty, I know he will do anything to be close to you… Smiling softly,.. Cowboy, now cupping his face in both her hands….  
There is only room in this Woman’s Heart for One Big Cowboy…! Kit?… Whe I came to pick you up earlier.. He was coming out of… OH!.. Matt Dillon? You don’t deserve this explanation, but, Yes he came up here…to give me those flowers!… That’s it! Cowboy, How long have you known me?  
Cowboy I Love You!…You Matt Dillon!…. He’s toying with you…When will you realize…that, no man ..  
Will ever.. take Me. .or my heart …Shhhhh he now place a finger over her lips…Show Me….  
Leaning in to Kiss her gently …then a knock on the Door…Kitty looked up I’ll get it ..et ,et no I will, Matt said. When he opened the door… Sergeant holly was standing there… Hey Marshal Big Fist…Sergeant Holly!…, Holly just Chuckled…then Matt, looked at Kitty…held up his hand and said ..I got this…  
Holly, Listen, And Listen closely …you presence is not needed ..and not wanted here…He,He,he…  
Gainin’ on ya ..Big Fist…. Nah!.. You are Done here.. Holly and before Holly could say or do anything…  
Matt swung and plowed his BIG FIST right into him!…. Sam came running…Marshal, I tried to stop him…  
Sam, it’s ok,.. You think you and some of the boys can remove him… Sam laughed… Sure thing Marshal..

Closing the door, Now Miss Russell,.. Where were we? Matt ?…wrapping her up in his arms…  
I believe you were about to show me that I was the Only Cowboy that you had room for in your Heart!  
Well, Now Is that a fact ?.. Yes Ma’am ..That’s a Fact! They both laughed…,But, Just one more thing first.. He in just a few step, walked across the room, reached for the bunch of Flowers, setting on the end table by the window…Opened the window,… and tossed them,…with just the right timing…Sam and some of the Boys, in the Bar.. were carrying Sergeant Holly, out of the Long Branch… and the Flowers landed ..Right on him… Leaving Sam and The Boys to Laughing… 

Embraced in a passionate kiss,.. which lead to them slowly pealing the layers of one another clothing…  
Blue met Blue, Flesh met Flesh, Heart beat met Heart beat, Heat met Heat,… till the melt of two into One!  
And yes Kitty successfully showed Matt that indeed, There was only,. room for One Big Cowboy..  
In her Heart..and her Life!

 

So this like many,.. Was just another : “Day in Dodge”

 

Fini


End file.
